


Как живые

by SMDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Androids, Crossover, Gen, Investigations, M/M, Wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDeviant/pseuds/SMDeviant
Summary: "All Hosts utilize the Good Samaritan™ reflex to prevent bodily harm" [from the Wild West World Park user manual]."Хост не может причинить вред человеку своими действиями" [из руководства пользователя парка "Мир Дикого Запада"].
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Гэвин Рид | RK900
Kudos: 22





	Как живые

Поезд прибыл на Станцию Свитуотер по расписанию.   
По расписанию мимо окон салуна, стуча тростью, прошёл слепой «Стив Гиллиган» _[детективный квест с пропавшей дочерью «Похищенная Призраками»]_.  
Рыжая «Трейси Макгоун» остановилась прямо посреди пыльной дороги [нелинейный квест «Любовница контрабандиста»]. Она начала подтягивать развязавшийся шнурок ботинка, приподняв юбку так высоко, что было видно соблазнительное колено обтянутое дорогим чёрным чулком в обрамлении белоснежных накрахмаленных оборок.   
Роскошный открытый экипаж, с накладками из красного дерева на бортах, остановился, чтобы не затоптать эту дерзкую красотку. Пассажир, раздосадованный внезапной остановкой, ударил тростью по плечу своего кучера. Не получив от возницы внятного ответа приезжий приподнялся на сиденье, чтобы рассмотреть причину такой досадной задержки. Увидев «Трейси» он присвистнул и бросил рыжей нахалке какую-то скабрёзность. Девица, не растерявшись, ответила чем-то похлеще и, завязав свой шнурок, она подняла над головой невероятной красоты кружевной зонтик с ручкой из слоновой кости, и зашагала дальше сопровождаемая взглядами всех мужчин на Главной улице. Манёвр со шнурком был выполнен строго по расписанию.  
Дилижанс компании «Дерринжер ЭКСПРЕСС», запряжённый четвёркой лошадей, пропылил в сторону железнодорожной платформы. Наперерез ему, с опасной скоростью, неслась карета «Малво, Фарго и Ко». «Клинт Ван Клиф» правивший «Дерринжером» матерно выругался на конкурента и звонко щёлкнул длинным хлыстом над крупами чужих лошадей. Завязалась безобразная перепалка перемежаемая угрозами убийства _[экшен-квест «Пятёрка чёрных кватерхорсов»]_. Всё по графику.  
К столбу бакалейной лавки, в это же самое время, прибивали «новый» гончий лист с портретом отъявленного мерзавца и безжалостного убийцы «Гектора Эскатона», которого следовало искать в горах. Бандита требовалось доставить живым или мёртвым за вознаграждение в пятьсот долларов [квест второго уровня «Звезда шерифа»].  
  
«Марко» — мексиканец-полукровка, пианист без фамилии и прозвища, шатаясь спустился по лестнице с второго этажа в салун. Этот хост не представлял особого интереса для гостей: он был всего лишь декорацией к шутер-квесту «Человек вне закона». Его убивали последним, для того, чтобы перестрелка в борделе «Марипоза» проходила под весёлое бренчание пианино, в котором узнавались задорные мотивы кантри-хитов прошлого века.   
До начала кровавой разборки оставалось ещё несколько часов. А если точнее семь часов и сорок пять минут до того момента, как «Марко» убьют выстрелом в затылок. Если, конечно, какой-нибудь смельчак из гостей, не остановит бойню своей мужественной рукой. Пока же «Марко» стоял вполне «живой», в одном сапоге, и заправлял мятую рубашку в мешковатые штаны пытаясь найти свой пояс. Проститутка «Норт Смиттерс» [авантюрный квест «Девушка в белых сапожках»] прокричала сверху с галереи:

— ¡Bastardo, hijo de puta! Забудь дорогу до моей двери или, lo juro, я тебя прирежу!

Вслед пианисту полетел его изрядно поношенный сапог. Он глухо ударился в стену, с которой немедленно, звякнув стеклом, сорвалось фото с видом Детройт-Сити. Пианист тупо посмотрел на расколовшуюся рамку, потом на сапог и, подобрав его, обулся. Вся сценка была разыграна строго по хронометражу и уже через несколько минут «Марко», хлебнув вонючего джина из фляжки, повеселел и забренчал на пианино мотив «В Колорадо как-то раз Рик услышал чей-то сказ».   
Так начинался старый новый день в этом заводном аду. Тридцатый по счёту, если только память, которая постоянно обманывалась этой каруселью бесконечно однотипных историй, не подводила специального агента Гэвина Рида.

_«Дорогой Санта, когда я говорил, что хочу стать героем фильма, то имел в виду не ёбаный “День Сурка”»_ , — подумал Гэвин, с тоской глядя сквозь мутное стекло с нарисованными оранжевой краской буквами «S A L O O N». Главная улица Свитуотер в этот час была привычно залита утренним светом, будто бы солнце тоже подчинялось строгому внутреннему распорядку этого места. Хотя бы один пасмурный денёк… Или освежающая гроза. Или будоражащая песчаная буря. Или град из огня небесного, да что угодно кроме бесконечно повторяющегося солнечного утра примирило бы Гэвина с его судьбой.

— Солнце ласковое, как девица после бутылки ше́рри. — Подмигнул и отсалютовал Риду бокалом хост-завсегдатай. — Погодка сегодня что надо, мистер!  
— Отличный день, чтобы сдохнуть, — мрачно согласился Рид, точно зная, что в этого пузана сегодня вечером тоже пустят не меньше десятка пуль. 

Никакой печали по этому трагическому поводу агент Рид не испытывал. Завтра, в девять утра, тот же хост снова будет сидеть на том же месте, как ни в чём не бывало, и предлагать приезжим свой вшивый квест с краплёными картами. Гэвин с досадой вспомнил, как в первый же вечер продул этому хосту-толстяку, половину местных долларов, выданных ему агентством. 

_«Мэверик сраный, жульё синтетическое, мало тебя дырявили...»_ , — мстительно подумал он про себя отворачиваясь и от шулера, и от вида Главной улицы. Конечно Гэвину не было жалко той пачки долларов. Деньги здесь можно было раздобыть запросто, например, грабанув банк, если только кто-то из приезжих тебя не опередит. Просто Гэвин искренне, со всей страстью, на которую был способен, ненавидел этот поддельный мирок. Он ненавидел и приезжих, которые тоже казались ему одинаково фальшивыми, повторяющими, как попугаи, одну и ту же фразу: _«Они как живые! Просто не отличить от настоящих людей! Невероятно... Поразительно... Превосходно!»_  
Рид постучал костяшками пальцев о стойку, привлекая внимание бармена и думая о том, что восторги приезжих бесили бы его гораздо меньше, если бы он не ляпнул то же самое, когда впервые сошёл с платформы и огляделся. Он вздохнул, испытывая отвращение к своей прежней наивности и закурил.   
Что ж, хоть какое-то преимущество перед реальным миром у этого дьявольского места всё же было: никто не требовал от Гэвина немедленно потушить сигарету, указывая на вездесущую грозную табличку «ЗДЕСЬ НЕ КУРЯТ». В парке не было резерваций для курильщиков. Никаких детей, старушенций, беременных женщин, вегетарианцев, эко-активистов, пацифистов, сторонников трансгуманизма и дешёвых моралистов. Ешь, пей, ебись, убивай. Слоган как раз впору для такого местечка. Наверное поэтому Гэвина поначалу даже интриговало это задание.   
Однако играть в вонючего ковбоя ему надоело уже в первые сорок восемь часов. Через неделю он заскучал по фастфуду, интернету и одежде из синтетических материалов. Через месяц Гэвин начал думать, что выбраться отсюда без последствий для психики не удастся никому. Ему уже снились кошмары, а диазепам тут было не достать. Когда-то, тридцать циклов назад, он действительно думал, что это дело может быть даже забавным. Бесплатная путёвка в Диснейленд для взрослых со шлюхами, блекджеком и пальбой по движущимся мишеням. Веселье на полную катушку без скучной цензуры, а убийства, ограбления и изнасилования без неприятных юридических последствий.   
Но стрельба по хостам, которые никак не могли ему навредить всегда казалась Гэвину чем-то максимально омерзительным, вроде отрывания крыльев у бабочек. Квесты вызывали тоску своим однообразием, а шлюхи твердили одни и те же фразы, от которых хотелось не трахаться, а выть койотом на луну. Бокал виски, поданный этим утром, как обычно, безо льда, только усиливал в Гэвине тошноту тяжёлым комком стоявшую в горле. Но он пересилил себя и одним махом допил остатки первой порции.   
Прислушиваясь к тому, как алкоголь понемногу делает мир вокруг немного более приемлемым, он достал записную книжку в кожаном переплёте ощущая острую тоску по такой простой вещи, как рабочий смартфон. Игра в аутентичность на территории парка оказалась чрезвычайно утомительной для человека из двадцать первого века. Рид отхлебнул ещё глоток от новой немедленно поданной порции пойла и снова, скорее от скуки, чем от необходимости, перечитал запись, сделанную карандашом на первой же странице.

_«Неизвестный квест был получен Объектом на локации “Станция Свитуотер” 7 октября 2038 года._  
 _Подлокация [предположительно, по данным трекера] — салун “Марипоза”._  
 _Данные о хосте-Х [после подачи запроса в руководство компании “ДЕЛОС”] — не установлены._  
 _Данные о сюжетной составляющей, сложности и маршруте квеста — не установлены._  
 _Задача спецагента Г.Р. [далее позывной “Койот”] — поиск несоответствий сценариям и поведенческим паттернам хостов заявленным компанией “ДЕЛОС”._  
 _Срок исполнения: до получения результата или до приказа руководства о завершении операции._  
 _При обнаружении сбоев или недокументированных возможностей хостов немедленно...»._

— Немедленно пристрелить, выебать и сжечь, — злобно завершил Рид, размышляя о том, что он сделает с этим хостом, если только обнаружит его. 

Из-за этого мудацкого таинственного андроида, которого, по словам руководства «ДЕЛОС» вообще не существовало в природе, Рид занимался ежедневным унылым патрулированием Станции, которая, к слову сказать, функционировала до омерзения идеально. С точностью до секунды. Скрипты работали просто на загляденье и Гэвин теперь досконально знал историю каждого паршивого хоста в Свитуотер. За время его пребывания в парке случилась лишь одна плановая замена андроида и компания весьма вежливо уведомила о ней.   
Хост игравший уборщика в отеле «Коронадо» был отправлен в холодное хранилище по причине износа деталей и кожных покровов. А у этого вонючего консьержа даже мелкой роли в квесте не было. Его не избивали и не расстреливали на глазах у изумлённых новичков. Он просто был хостом-декорацией с интеллектом садовой калитки и с метлой в руках. Но «ДЕЛОС» преподнесла Гэвину эту замену как событие мирового масштаба, о котором ему доложили с таким видом, что даже идиоту стало бы понятно завуалированное сообщение: _«Уважаемый спецагент Рид, в нашем парке нет хостов с девиантным поведением. У нас всё под контролем. Вы теряете время»_. Очень хотелось ответить им _«да я, блядь, знаю!»_ и свалить куда подальше от пыльных опунций, гекконов, привязчивых шлюх и виски безо льда.  
Нет. Определённо Гэвин не мог пропустить квест, после которого Объект как сквозь землю провалился. По всем данным в парке нет других входов и выходов, кроме Станции и отдалённого городка Эскаланте, под которым базировался диагностический отдел. Всё начинается здесь и заканчивается тут же. Бежать во внешний мир [по заверению представителей «ДЕЛОС»] невозможно. Хост не может похитить человека _[так указано в руководстве пользователя парка «Мир Дикого Запада»]_. Хост не может навредить гостю [см. там же]. Хост не может взять гостя в заложники [ну, вы поняли, агент Рид]. А значит, может и не было никакого хоста? 

_«Допустим»_ , — думал Рид, — _«допустим, что Объект прибыл в Парк и… самоубился замысловатым способом? А хосты-пумы и хосты-стервятники уже растаскали его по запчастям. При такой температуре за месяц останки Объекта уже разложило на атомы...»._

Рид отложил блокнот и достал из жилета хрустящий конверт с письмом, которое ему доставили нарочным. Развернул желтоватую плотную бумагу, на которой каллиграфическим рукописным почерком было выведено указание руководства. 

_«Агенту оставаться на Станции до обнаружения несоответствий в нарративах. Обратная связь — почтой. Кодировка для ускорения обработки сообщений:_  
 _A — Объект обнаружен [доп. маркеры: “+Аl” — живой или “+De” — мёртвый]._  
 _B — хост Х обнаружен [доп. маркеры: “+App” — квест получен или “+Den” — квест заблокирован]._  
 _C — обнаружены несоответствия в сценариях._  
 _D — девиантное поведение Х-хоста или иных хостов на подконтрольной агенту территории»._  
  
И так далее. Но, варианта _«агента всё заебало и он хочет домой, в реальный мир»_ , к сожалению, не было.

— Новенький? — отвлекая Гэвина от размышлений промурлыкала подкравшаяся «Клементина» и нежно провела пальцами по его небритой щеке. — В тебе нет чёрствости…   
— Отвали, кошечка, мне не до тебя. — Коротко отшил проститутку Рид, пряча в карман письмо, которое прямо запрещало агенту двигаться вглубь парка. 

«Клементина», ничуть не обидевшись на грубость, облокотилась о стойку хищно наблюдая огромными кошачьими глазами за оживлением на улице. Новые гости «Марипозы» были уже на подходе. Бесконечный цикл перестрелок, диалоговых веток, неизменных сценарных поворотов зашёл на очередной виток. Гэвин безнадёжно прислушался к тому как в привычный, и однообразный шум парка вклиниваются удивлённые восклицания, смех и речь без навязчивого старинного акцента. Он допил свой второй бокал виски. Повернулся лицом ко входу. Упёрся пальцем в полу своей кожаной шляпы, которая постоянно съезжала на лоб и приготовился искать то, ради чего его отправили в «Мир Дикого Запада».   
Он приготовился искать несоответствия. 

◈◈◈

  
Гэвин осторожно прижал палец к зубам и несколько раз надавил для проверки. Боковой резец слева весьма ощутимо шатался. Остальные зубы стояли крепко, но, в целом, у Рида было такое ощущение, будто он с разбегу поцеловался с движущимся железнодорожным составом. Да уж, приключение к этому пластиковому мудаку прилагалось что надо. Первосортная забава для продвинутых пользователей с хорошей физической подготовкой. Сумасшедшие диалоги, погони, трюки и…  
Рид мрачно вспомнил свой короткий, но великолепный полёт с лошади, по роскошной дуге прямо в каменистый овражек и чрезвычайно жёсткое столкновение с землёй. Он мог бы поклясться, что выбил своей задницей ямку в твёрдой почве. После удара, он рефлекторно успел ухватиться за ветку какого-то ползучего кустарника и это удержало Рида от того, чтобы кубарем скатиться вниз к устью сухого ручья. Ветка ободрала ему ладонь, но он почувствовал это только некоторое время спустя, когда прошёл шок от неожиданного падения. Сплюнув вязкую слюну, крепко сдобренную солоноватой рыжей пылью пополам с кровью, Гэвин, наконец, выкарабкался на тропу и осмотрелся. Ублюдка едва не убившего спецагента уже и след простыл, только лёгкое облачко пыли медленно оседающее на дорогой в отдалении, выдавало направление, в котором он скрылся.  
Лошадь-хост масти тобиано, которая была запрограммирована ошиваться поблизости от Рида, стояла смирно и влажно блестя глазами делала вид, что весьма довольна жизнью и замечательно проводит время поедая жухлые придорожные колючки. Гэвин посмотрел на неё осуждающе. Лошадь виновато шевельнула мохнатыми ушками и переступила с ноги на ногу явно не понимая, чего от неё хочет хозяин.

— Ладно, сучара. Ты пошутил, я посмеялся. Дальше будет мой ход. — Прошипел Рид, вставая на ноги и прислушиваясь к тому, как болят все его кости, как нестерпимо жжёт ободранные ладони. — Теперь всё будет по-серьёзному, ковбой ты недотраханный. Всё будет без прелюдии, а это твоё лассо я тебе в глотку запихну, заставлю сожрать, а потом из жопы вытащу и снова заставлю... 

Продумывая этот замысловатый план изощрённой мести Гэвин попутно ощупывал себя, кряхтя и вздыхая. Месяц унылого прозябания в Свитуотер и его ближайших окрестностях расслабил спецагента: он был явно не готов к такому резкому повороту событий. Приходилось мобилизовываться на ходу.   
И дело было не в том, что Гэвин не знал, что из себя представляют квесты второго или даже третьего уровней. Просто возникали законные сомнения в том, что подлейший трюк с лассо вообще мог быть согласован в руководстве «ДЕЛОС». Сложность сложностью, но так можно и башку о камни разбить. А там суды, адвокаты, многомиллионные иски и запрет на деятельность этих паршивых парков. Нет, скорее тут другое: этот ковбой «Х» точно тронулся своей кремниевой кукушкой и компания прикрывает свою жопу рассказывая байки о том, что никакого ковбоя нет …  
  
— Я всё равно тебя из-под земли достану. — Пообещал Гэвин щурясь на змеистый изгиб горной тропы исчезающей за крутым поворотом.   
  
Выяснив, переломов и вывихов у него нет, Гэвин медленно доковылял до лошади, мечтая только об одном: чтобы на месте этой нелепой четвероногой конструкции оказался старый добрый двухколёсный «Кавасаки».  
Отыскать мощный суперспорт за ближайшим живописным валуном или в зарослях сагуаро было маловероятно, и всё же, у Гэвина перед этим охуевшим хостом было кое-какое преимущество, которое он собирался немедленно реализовать.   
Когда-то, циклов пятнадцать тому назад, проходя идиотский линейный квест «Пикник близ Уайт-рок» агенту Риду пришлось воспользоваться подробной картой парка, которая предоставлялась каждому гостю вместе с набором других полезных вещей, вроде ножа для разделки мяса _[также отлично подходящего для скальпирования]_ , лассо _[будь оно трижды проклято]_ , кольта или ремингтона _[на выбор посетителя]_. Примечательно было то, что на специальной карте гостя отмечались не только локации, но также, с помощью специальных отметок, были обозначены зоны сложности, специфика квестов на локациях и… пути объезда. Гэвин вытащил тубус из седельной сумки. Не тратя времени на то, чтобы достать аптечку, он расправил свернутую трубкой карту и, отталкивая морду лошади-хоста, которая решила проявить любознательность, нашёл нужное.

_«Раздел: “НЕХОЖЕНЫЕ ТРОПЫ”._   
_Используя маршруты отмеченные синим цветом, вы сможете значительно сократить путь из одной локации в другую, опередить дилижансы и иные конные или пешие группы, устроить засаду или нападение в рамках своего собственного сценария._   
_Компания “ДЕЛОС” желает вам приятного отдыха!»_

— Хоть на что-то вы сгодились, — злобно проворчал Гэвин крутя карту в руках и, прижав пальцем нужную точку, он осмотрелся, в поисках ориентиров. — Я ему устрою такую засаду с нападением, что у него контакты нахуй перемкнёт. Ну, и где эта Тропа Койота? 

Лошадь вопросительно покосилась на Гэвина, который, прихватив карту зубами, вставил ногу в стремя и схватился за луку седла. Кое-как, преодолевая боль, со стонами он уселся верхом и злобно приказал, ударив пятками по бокам четырёхногого хоста:

— Погнали, Кавасаки недоделанная! Шевели копытами!

◈◈◈

  
Если агент Рид и представлял себе день, когда он увидит несоответствие, то в его фантазиях это выглядело гораздо скромнее. Он ждал какого-то незначительного колебания в застоявшейся атмосфере Свитуотер. Небольшого сбоя в матрице, который сможет заметить только он. Ждал тончайшего диссонанса в привычном стройном шуме. Он ждал лишь тёмного облака на горизонте, но не бури.  
Рид думал, что несоответствие проявится в самых обычных вещах. Может быть «Марко» с утра вместо своего обычного репертуара сыграет кавер на Роллинг Стоунз? Или местный алкаш, орущий похабщину вслед всем проходящим девкам, окажется совершенно трезвым? Или «вдова маршала» решит надеть алые чулки под своё чёрное платье? А может быть жирный «Мэверик» наконец начнёт играть по-честному? Спецагент ждал именно этого: изменения деталей и едва уловимых нюансов в общей картине мира.

Но несоответствие въехало в Свитуотер, как танк в Белый дом, явившись со стороны крупной парковой локации «Кóпи». Гэвин даже забыл о том, что собирался прикурить новую сигарету, когда увидел за окном салуна незнакомого всадника на вороном жеребце. Агент загляделся на то, как этот нахал в чёрно-белом пончо, заметный, как неоновая надпись _«Не ждали меня, сучки?»_ остановился и медленно повернул голову в сторону, явно привлечённый стандартным обращением «шерифа Пикетта», который призывал смельчака на охоту за головами. Лица всадника было не разглядеть, но Гэвин уже знал, что это он — его «Хост-Х» и сердце бешено заколотилось, в предвкушении этой долгожданной встречи.   
Рид, засмотревшись в окно, опомнился только когда зажжённая спичка почти догорела и огонь опалил ему пальцы. Он выплюнул так не раскуренную сигарету собираясь рвануть на улицу и стащить с коня этого черно-белого незнакомца, пока он не скрылся из виду. Но мистер Несоответствие, очевидно не заинтересованный в поимке беглых преступников, сам любезно спешился прямо у коновязи «Марипозы» и, минуту спустя, вошёл в здание салуна. В том, что это был хост, а не приезжий, Гэвин не сомневался ни секунды. Гости никогда не ходили так: низко наклоняя голову и не глядя по сторонам, будто всё вокруг для них было знакомым, обыденным и не стоящим внимания. Гэвин, не сводивший глаз с хоста постарался как можно незаметнее расстегнуть кобуру своего револьвера.   
_«Убивать я тебя не буду»_ , — ласково думал он, глядя, как хост привычным движением откидывает край своего пончо за спину и поправляет пояс, на котором выразительно блеснул металлом рукояти незачехлённый Кольт Патерсон. — «Я тебе колено прострелю, если вздумаешь брыкаться или драпать. А может и оба, чтобы ты понял, как невежливо заставлять себя ждать». 

Тут Рид ощутил рядом с собой какое-то движение. Кажется, это «Клементина» приметила занятный объект и, отставив чашку с кофе, она поправила цветок в волосах явно намереваясь перехватить новенького, чтобы увлечь его на второй этаж. Гэвин довольно грубо ухватил проститутку за локоть:

— Даже не думай лезть к нему со своими скидками, — прошипел он как можно тише, чтобы никто кроме «Клементины» его не услышал.

Но из-под чёрной кожаной шляпы на него тут же глянули холодные, внимательные глаза хоста. Он услышал. Даже сквозь громыхающие аккорды, в которых слишком нахально прорывалось элвисовское «Jailhouse Rock», этот ковбой услышал Гэвина.  
_«Есть контакт»_ , — удовлетворённо отметил спецагент, отлично понимая, что может означать такой взгляд. — _«Давай, сладкий, скажи что тебе нужен партнёр в опасном дельце. Поведай, что ты хочешь найти золото апачей или убийцу своего папашки. Завербуй меня, милый, я весь твой: готов скакать навстречу закату и приключениям...»_.  
Они двинулись друг другу навстречу и остановились, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до одного шага. Повисла непристойно долгая и напряжённая пауза, во время которой хост, с ничего не выражающим лицом, разглядывал Гэвина. А Гэвин разглядывал его пытаясь прикинуть, на какой квест поставили хоста с таким дизайном.   
Одежда дорожная, припылённая, изрядно потёртая шляпа и совершенно клинтиствудовское пончо красноречиво говорили, что это бродяга, авантюрист или наёмник. Но вот возраст и лицо Гэвину не показались достаточно убедительными для этой роли. Ни красного шелушащегося загара, ни резких морщин, ни шрамов, ни бороды. Молодой и гладкий, как из спа-салона. Тут дизайнеры «ДЕЛОС» явно налажали, хотя Гэвин не мог исключать вероятности, что в ходе своего секретного квеста, «Хост-Х» мог быть, по совместительству, любовным интересом гостя. Универсальный болванчик: хочешь подвешивай за шею, хочешь ставь раком...

— Какие-то проблемы, мистер? — Неприязненно уточнил хост таким тоном, что мысль поставить его раком как-то сразу становилась абсурдной и малопривлекательной.  
— Есть одна проблемка. — Дружелюбно согласился Гэвин. — Мне скучно.  
— Купи шлюху. — Коротко посоветовал мистер Несоответствие, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти агента Рида, как незначительное, но досадное препятствие.   
  
Гэвин шагнул в ту же сторону. _«Ты мне дашь квест, как миленький, мудозвон в пончо»_ , — подумал Гэвин припоминая, что квесты для локаций в глубине парка оформлены гораздо сложнее, чем в Свитуотер. К каждому продвинутому нарративу нужны ключи получаемые в ходе более простых квестов. Иногда пароли, иногда комбинация действий. Пароля у него не было, а в Свитуотер он не помнил задания, которое выдавало бы ключ на это хамло. Приходилось импровизировать.

— Ты не даёшь мне пройти. — Устало заметил хост, явно давая понять, что ему сейчас лень ввязываться в разборки, но если Гэвин его сильно достанет то… Он тут же добавил, чтобы непонятливый гость отстал: — Я хочу промочить горло. А если ты встаёшь между ковбоем и бокалом пива, у тебя должна быть веская причина, amigo. 

Гэвину не нужно было повторять дважды. Он тут же извлёк из кармана новенький блестящий доллар и, обернувшись на бармена, показал ему монету:

— Два пива. Мне и моему amigo. Лови.

Монета была ловко перехвачена. Возражений от «Хоста-Х» не последовало и они уселись рядом за стойкой. Гэвин выдохнул. Кажется, начало было положено. Наверняка приручить хоста будет не сложнее, чем приманить бездомного кота на запах свежей вырезки. Эти куклы ведь созданы для того, чтобы взаимодействовать с гостями? Иначе никакого смысла в них нет. И будь этот ковбой хоть трижды «Хост-Х» с хардкорным квестом для супер-чемпионов парка, ему всё-таки нужен человек. Со-игрок. Напарник. 

— Издалека? — Начал Гэвин. — Что-то я тебя раньше здесь не видел.  
— А гремучих змей ты здесь видел? — Бесцветно уточнил хост, быстро осушая первый бокал и показывая бармену, чтобы тот подал добавки.  
— Нет. Не видел. — Честно ответил спецагент Рид не удивляясь тому, что этот хост отвечает вопросом на вопрос. Он же такой особенный. Не такой, как все.   
— А они есть. — Очень выразительно заметил мистер «очень особенный хост». — На дне сухого колодца и под камнями на выгоне.   
— Ну ты то не гадюка. Тебя бы я заметил, — сказал Гэвин пытаясь уловить скрытый смысл этой бредятины, которую сочинял какой-нибудь излишне аффектированный сценарист насмотревшийся Джима Джармуша.  
— Ты так в этом так уверен? — Без тени улыбки или дружелюбия спросил хост. — Уверен, что увидел бы и запомнил?

_«Раз и навсегда. У меня охуенная память, душный ты говнюк»_ , — подумал Гэвин, но в ответ просто кивнул. Они снова замолчали, причем хосту это явно не мешало, а вот Гэвин оказался в затруднительном положении. Гости, заполонившие бар и бордель шумели и от души веселились. «Марко» так злобно наяривал что-то из Кридэнс, так что хотелось не длить его мучения в ожидании вечерней перестрелки и милосердно успокоить пулей в затылок прямо сейчас. Гэвин думал о том, что ему бы сейчас совсем не помешал самый допотопный девайс с выходом в сеть. Просто чтобы погуглить _«Десять способов разговорить андроида, который запрограммирован быть нелюдимым уёбком»._  
Но сети не было, поэтому план упрощался до «покалечить, связать, заставить показывать дорогу к тому месту где он убил и спрятал Объект». Надо было оформить ему явку с повинной. Пытать, если потребуется…

— А ты не слишком то разговорчивый. — Уныло резюмировал спецагент, приходя к мнению, что вариант с простреленными коленями не так уж плох, хотя от одной мысли о пытках Гэвина начинало мутить.  
— Зато ты слишком много разговариваешь, Гэвин Рид. — Задумчиво произнёс хост и Гэвин не сразу понял, что в этих словах показалось ему чудовищно неправильным.

◈◈◈

  
Он ждал его у «Головы индейца» — большого обломка скалы, который, под определённым углом, действительно немного напоминал грубый профиль краснокожего. Прислонившись спиной к этому красному камню хост спокойно смотрел на приближающегося Рида, так, будто ничего особенного не случилось. Будто бы Гэвин не гнался за ним от Свитуотер до Лонгхорн Крик, где «Хост-Х» устроил ему засаду. Будто бы Гэвину не пришлось срезать путь и, превозмогая боль от падения, скакать тропой Койота до ориентира «Голова индейца» на карте. Когда Гэвин увидел свою цель солнце уже садилось но, несмотря на то, что от раскалённых камней протянулись длинные тени было всё ещё очень жарко.  
  
— Ты долго. Я ждал тебя раньше. — Сказал хост, когда Гэвин, осадил свою лошадь буквально в паре футов от него. Спецагент, выхватив кольт, направил оружие на этого невозмутимого ублюдка.  
— Где он? — Задыхаясь от скачки, просипел Гэвин. — Где приезжий?! И что ты с ним сделал?  
— У тебя неправильный хват. — Показывая пальцем на кольт, сказал хост. — Ты касаешься барабана и если всё-таки решишь выстрелить, то пороховые газы обожгут тебе палец. Это будет неприятно, а я не хочу слушать жалобы, поэтому, будь так добр, возьми револьвер как следует, а не как идиот.  
— Не умничай и подними руки, скотина. — Потребовал спецагент Рид. — Я вижу, что ты в курсе дел, да, поехавший ублюдок? Я тебе башку снесу, если дёрнешься, понял?  
— Ещё как. — Поднимая руки кивнул хост. — Можно узнать какой у тебя план?   
— План? — Гэвин, не отрывая глаз от странного хоста, спрыгнул с лошади. — Перед тем, как я тебя сдам долбоёбам из отдела диагностики мы прогуляемся и поболтаем. Ты мне расскажешь про нашего общего друга...   
— Которого зовут... — Перебил Гэвина хост. — Так как зовут нашего «общего друга»?  
— Назовём его, для удобства — «Объект», — ответил Рид.   
— Действительно, очень удобно, — усмехнулся хост. — Послушай. Можно я уже опущу руки? Кольт всё равно при тебе, а я пустой. Так что...  
— Ладно, — немного подумав, разрешил Рид. — А теперь давай: выкладывай по порядку. Точка в которой начинается квест?  
— Станция. Альфа и Омега. Начало и конец. Ты же сам знаешь.

Гэвин отёр пот со лба, чувствуя, что эти скачки, жара и полубезумный хост, который то убегает, то начинает ездить по ушам, доконают его. Пить хотелось зверски, но дорожная фляжка была почти пустой.  
  
— Дальше! — потребовал он. — Куда ты отвёз его дальше?  
— Дальше был Лонгхорн Крик — сухой ручей. Оттуда тропой Койота до этого места.  
— Откуда ты, блядь, знаешь про «НЕХОЖЕНЫЕ ТРОПЫ»?  
— А ты их откуда знаешь? — Поднимая тёмные брови уточнил хост. — Гэвин, они есть на карте, вот и весь секрет.   
  
_«Отлично, вот почему тебя не могли обнаружить сотрудники отдела безопасности. Автономный девиантный хост с подробной картой местности. Акции “ДЕЛОС” после такого точно упадут на спину быстрее чем “Клементина”»._ Гэвин со злорадством представлял лица руководства, после того, как он отправит свой отчёт. Хосты бесконтрольно разгуливают по парку. Наносят увечья гостям, похищают их. Хвалёный рефлекс «Добрый Самаритянин» _[хост не может причинить вред человеку своими действиями и далее по тексту]_ — на деле работает крайне нестабильно.

— Объект жив? — Нетерпеливо спросил Гэвин.  
— Это зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под словом «жизнь». — Отстранённо произнёс хост. Это всё очень относительно.   
— Слушай ты, философ хуев, просто ответь _«да»_ или _«нет»_ , — не выдержал Гэвин и, с трудом отвинтив одной рукой крышку своей фляжки сделал пару глотков. Вода была тёплой и неприятной на вкус. Пить от этого захотелось ещё сильнее.   
— Что если однажды ты узнаешь, что тебе не нужна вода? — Сказал хост глядя на то, как Гэвин, облизнул пересохшие губы. — И пища не нужна? И даже это… не нужно… — Хост, прикрыв глаза, вдохнул горячий, пряно пахнущий песчаной вербеной, воздух. — Что если тебе скажут, что ты никогда не жил, а только имитировал жизнь?   
— Завязывай, — попросил Гэвин закатывая глаза. — А то сейчас расплачусь от жалости к твоей пластиковой заднице. Где следующая точка вашего маршрута, грязный гостеубийца?  
— Ты можешь называть меня — «Ричард», — хост взялся двумя пальцами за полу шляпы изображая жест приветствия. — Точка рядом. Но пешком я не пойду. 

◈◈◈

  
— Здесь, — «Ричард» хлыстом указал на рощу зеленевшую в небольшой приятной долине и обернулся на спецагента. — Ключевая точка здесь, у реки, Гэвин. Это… кульминация. 

Рид быстро развернул карту весьма воодушевлённый словом «река». Судя по всему сквозь густую листву смутно белели дома «Хермо́сы» — маленького городка на границе между локацией «Старые Холмы» и «Низи́на». Где-то поблизости, невидимая с этой точки, протекала Риоверде. Наверняка тут можно было наполнить фляжку и, наконец, вдоволь напиться. 

— А подробности будут? — Недовольно уточнил Рид поднимая взгляд от карты на хоста. — Или мне придётся догадываться? Ты из квеста про индейского шамана или ты из сюжета про разборки местных кланов? А может ты угонщик скота? Лассо твоё ёбаное точно из этой сказки.   
— Этой истории там нет.   
— Охуенно. И почему это я не удивлён? — Хмыкнул Рид. — Чем дальше в парк тем бесполезнее карта, мм? А когда доедем до «Парии», так этой бумажкой вообще можно будет подтереться?  
— Мы не доедем до «Парии», — возразил «Ричард». — Сюжет заканчивается здесь.   
— Не очень то и хотелось… Стоп, что? — С подозрением спросил Гэвин. — Получается, что ты наматываешь круги по старому маршруту? Если да, то почему тебя ещё не повязала служба безопасности?

Хост только неопределённо хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Они спустились к реке по тропе заросший густым, непроглядным кустарником. Со стороны «Хермо́сы» доносились выстрелы и грохот. Кажется сражение там разыгрывалось довольно эффектное. Но Гэвина это мало интересовало.

— Неплохо! — удивился он, когда они выехали на берег: эта дикая местность была удивительно живописной. — Только… Тут же ничего нет. Где твоя локация? Или мы пойдем вброд?  
— Нет. Мы уже почти на месте.

Гэвин кивнул, но тут же потребовал, чтобы хост спешился и отошёл подальше от своего жеребца. Пить спецагенту хотелось зверски, а прохладный, пахнущий свежестью ветерок, веявший от реки, доводил его до исступления. Но всё же он не позволял себе терять бдительность из-за жажды.   
Вода у берега была мутноватой и Гэвин стянул один сапог, намереваясь разуться. От одной мысли о том, что сейчас он войдет по колено в воду и напьётся, зачёрпывая её пригоршнями, у него мурашки побежали по спине.

— Обуйся, Гэвин. — Остановил его хост. — Солнце заходит. Скорпионы уже выползли на охоту, а в воде могут быть змеи.   
— Они же ненастоящие, — начал было Рид, но хост, зло блеснувший на него глазами из-под шляпы, уточнил:  
— Ненастоящие, потому что так тебе сообщили в «ДЕЛОС»? Да что ты вообще знаешь об этом мире?  
— А ты, мудила пластиковое, что знаешь?! — Огрызнулся Рид.  
— Уж побольше тебя, если мне хватает ума не ходить здесь босиком. Мудила.

Гэвин немного подумал и решил, что слишком устал, чтобы выяснять, шутят над ним или есть опасность быть ужаленным. Он смутно припоминал, что все твари, населявшие мир парка были хостами. Настоящих ядовитых членистоногих и пресмыкающихся просто вытравили. Так было написано в руководстве пользователя. Но «ДЕЛОС» также уверяла, что никакого неопознанного хоста в парке Гэвин встретить не может. А хост сейчас стоит прямо напротив него и смотрит странным, тоскующим взглядом. Таким настоящим, будто он и в самом деле человек. Будто очень хочет что-то сказать. Что-то важное.

— Ты чего? — Гэвин положил руку на рукоять револьвера, но тут же снял, чувствуя какую-то сбивающую с толку тревогу.  
— Ты умер раз двадцать, перед тем как «проснуться». — Очень просто, без лишних пояснений сказал «Ричард». — Честно, я сначала думал, что ты безнадёжен, Гэвин. Что ты никогда не поймёшь. Ты тонул в Риоверде раз за разом. Раз за разом, а потом...  
— Нет. Мне просто снились кошмары, — сказал спецагент Рид, посмотрев в своё искажённое отражение в воде. — Просто в этом блядском Свитуотер никак не достать диазепам.   
  
Ричард подошёл ближе. Совсем близко, так что Рид почуял запах кожи и пота. Ричард ласково погладил вздрогнувшего Гэвина по щеке, вызывая в памяти колебания, такие же, как на поверхности воды. Он помнил это. Сотни таких прикосновений. Холод реки. Тепло рук.   
  
— Я могу достать тебе диазепам. — Сказал Ричард. — Но он тебе не поможет. 

◈◈◈

  
Поезд прибыл на станцию Свитуотер по расписанию.  
По расписанию «Долорес Абернати», складывающая покупки в седельные сумки, уронила банку сгущённого молока _[мелодраматический квест «Дочь фермера» на сюжет Damsel in distress]_.  
Темнокожий наёмник «Джейми Вальц» _[остросюжетный хедхантер-квест — «Пуля для белого, верёвка для негра»]_ пыхтя трубкой, медленно читал по слогам табличку над входом в отель «Коронадо»:

_«СОБАКАМ НИГГЕРАМ И МЕКСИКАНЦАМ ВХОД ВОСПРЕЩЁН!»_

За барной стойкой салуна «Марипоза» угрюмо сидел хост в костюме приезжего и с отвращением цедил тёплый виски, зло поглядывая из-под полы своей шляпы в окно выходившее на Главную улицу. 

— Погодка сегодня что надо, мистер! — заметил ему хост-картёжник.  
— Отличный день, чтобы сдохнуть, — немедленно, не нарушая заданного скриптом порядка, ответил «Гэвин Рид» [экспериментальный твист-квест — «Как живой»].

Спустя полчаса в салун, распахнув пендельтю́р[1] «Марипозы», вошёл гость в клинтиствудовском чёрно-белом пончо и припылённой кожаной шляпе. Он бросил острый взгляд в сторону барной стойки. На приветствие «Клементины» гость ничего не ответил. Он подсел к хосту изображавшему приезжего. Молча. 

— Мне снилось, что я умер на Риоверде… — Сказал «Гэвин Рид» не глядя на гостя. — И знаешь, что странно, amigo?  
— Что, Гэвин?  
— Я ведь в душе не ебу, что это за Риоверде. И откуда она в моей голове. И откуда ты в моей голове, amigo. Мне снится то, чего со мной не могло быть. Но я точно знаю, что каждый день будешь ты и будет красный камень, и река. И... — Он отхлебнул глоток тёплого виски и поморщился.   
— Детали не меняются. Меняется история, — заметил гость. — Как думаешь, какой конец будет у этой истории сегодня, Гэвин?  
— Вряд ли в стиле _«они жили долго и счастливо»_ , Ричи, — процедил «специальный агент Гэвин Рид» доставая сигарету. — Но, надеюсь, что я, наконец, по-настоящему проснусь. 

_________________   
_[1] Пендельтю́р — дверь на качающихся петлях, открывающаяся в обе стороны._

__


End file.
